Only One Remains
by findaunicorn
Summary: A child is the only one left of her family. -sorry i'm really horrible at summaries. K for images that may come from some passages. Derek Hale is tagged for the brief mention.


**Sooooo. Hi I'm new... as a writer. So this I've written awhile ago just haven't really felt like it was worthy enough. But I just decided to post it. so here it is. Please comment and tell me how it is. :) I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any referenced characters. (though i kind of want to... but oh well...)**

Mama? Papa? Are you there? Stells? Chas? Where did you go? I want to go home. Mama! Papa! Estella! Chester! Wake up! Those were the thoughts running in my head that night.

It was a simple family night were the entire pack got together and celebrated the life of our ancestors and the young ones in our tribe, The Keun Tribe. The Keun tribe originated in the Middle Eastern part of the Korean peninsula. After a tragic massacre on the tribe by the hunters, aka samurais, the head family, the Hyeon's, headed overseas to California. From there, the younger of the two siblings, the one who has yet to be married, met her mate. A year later, Abigail Hyeon and Vladimir Hale married on a nice spring day. Two months after they became the Alpha Pair of the Hale Pack, they became pregnant with Laura Hale. And you know the story from there; Derek being born, the fire, Scott, Stiles, the list can go on and on.

But the story I focus on is the one of the of the older brother, Richard Hyeon, the Alpha of the remaining Keun tribe, the husband of Joanne Kang, and the mother of Maria (me), Estella, and Chaster Hyeon. Richard was a great man: loyal, kind, just, humble, funny, easy-to-talk-to, outgoing, and the perfect material for a father and an Alpha. The two families lived across the country from each other but they would meet at any kind of holiday and birthday. The Hyeon's lived in a grand house in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The only ones in the Tribe of Keun was the five mentioned, Abigail (though now more apart of the Hale Pack), and the parents of Richard and Abigail. We were the only ones to survive the bloody genocide. The twins, Stell and Chas, were only 3 years old when it happened and have no recollection of the event or have chosen to forget it all. However, I, the eldest, Stephanie, do.

It was my 12th birthday when it happened. In the Keun tribe, when a child turns 12, they are able to truly feel the others of their pack, find their own powers (other than changing to any animal or human), and can inherit other's powers. The whole tribe gathered together to celebrate when the "samurais" came and murdered them all. The only ones that had the ability to teleport was the Hyeon family. (Teleportation is a sacred power in the tribe and only the highest ranked Keun people was able to wield it, but not to its full potential. Only one was able to do that and that was the mother of the Keun tribe.) Out of us eight, only four could teleport out of the mountain ash ring around the house; Papa, Aunt Abby, Grandpa, and Grandma. They each took one person (for that was the limit or else great fatigue or death could result with the travel of two beings through a magical barrier); Papa took Mama, Grandpa for Stell, Grandma for Chas, and Aunt Abby with me, and went to the secret shelter on the south end of the peninsula, completely across the whole peninsula from where they escaped hell from. I constantly had pains all over my body and I knew Mama, Papa, Aunty, Pa, and Ma did also, for their eye never had the same light as they used to. Mama would get nightmares and I could also see them. Papa would comfort Mama and we all would cuddle together hope the attacks would leave. We all were tired . After 3 months in hiding, they all went back to see what had happened, leaving Stell and Chas asleep in the shelter (I begged to with them).

It was wreck. There was ash and rubble everywhere, and plants were unrecognizable. But that wasn't the worse part. Like in the dreams Mama and I would share, my family were just lying around the place. Some mutilated so harshly I couldn't even recognize them. The scariest ones were the ones i could recognize. They were all caked in dried blood and staring up at us with glossy eyes that stared right through us. It reeked of blood and burnt flesh. They were all there, just waiting to leave this horrid place. The only way for a Keun spirit could go to the after world was through the blessing given from the head of the family. It was the most beautiful sight, yet thickened with sorrow. All the bodies finally started to disintegrate and meld into the earth.

Once we were all back from the trip, we all felt like we were trudging through thick molasses while carrying lead backpacks, yet being told to stand straight and tall. We all packed our belongings that we could scavenge from the scene and took a plane to the states.

However, I was never there. This was a vision I gained from my 12th birthday. And the birthday back then was my older brother, Chris's 12th birthday. I am a Seer. The rarest power of them all and I have gained it. Mama was crying when they found out, for my brother Chris was the only Seer before me since three thousand years ago, and he was the first life that was taken by the Samurais. And only moments later the same thing happened on my birthday as it did on Chris'.

Hunters raided our house, Grandpa was first, then Grandma. Three gunshots to Pa's face and five arrows to his torso. The same to Ma. (Aunt Abby was killed in the Hale fire 2 months ago)The now 18 year old twins were decapitated by an old man possessing a receding hairline with the eyes of a madman. Then Papa went down after killing four of the original eight. He looked at me with the most loving eyes i have seen right before all the light had gone from his eyes. While that was happening, Mama was getting me upstairs and into my room. She said to me "Steph honey, I love you. I will always love and protect you. Papa, your siblings, and everyone else also love you. Never forget us but do not dwell on us either. You know you will be the last one left when this day is all over. You must take over the duties as our leader and stay strong. Your powers will protect and guide you. Do not show any others until you are strong enough. And remember, I will always love you. Always." She kissed me on the forehead, tears streaming down both our cheeks, and moved towards the close door. I begged her not to leave and the sounds of a fight erupted right in front of the door. moments later, silence was upon the whole house.

I slowly walked through the room, having so many pains in my chest that every step made me wince, and into the hall, knowing what I would see. Mama laid on the top of the staircase with no life to her once bright blue eyes that showed the whole universe. Three bodies covered the staircase but i paid no attention to them. The only one I saw was the woman who took her life for mine. The one who loved me with all the love in the world. I sat there crying over all that was lost, when I realized I needed to send them to the family I wish I could have known. I recited what I heard Papa doing in the memory and suddenly a great power rushed through me and hummed inside me with no end. I saw a glimpse of my now deceased family greeted by both Keuns and Hales.

I had gained too much power at once and soon Neil, Alice, Aera, and Russell were formed from the pure power rushing through me. And their presences were the last thing I felt before the darkness invaded my system and knocked me out.

I woke to find myself in a white room. A pure white room. Hospital. Then black.

**So that's the end. I planned it to be a one shot kind of thing but now that i read it i think a continuation is okay... not sure. please tell me if you think there should be more :) **


End file.
